


A Holiday to Remember

by SpiritofLove961



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Gift Giving, Love, M/M, Surprises, What could've been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/pseuds/SpiritofLove961
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Ash was walking home to prepare a special surprise for the love of his life, Eiji Okumura. After their dinner, they exchange gifts, but there is a surprise at the end that was least expected, for Eiji anyway. What could it possibly be; read to find out!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Holiday to Remember

**A Holiday to Remember**

**A Banana Fish Fic**

**_(Text messages between Ash and Shorter)_ **

_Shorter: So, tonight’s the big night, huh?_

_Ash: Yeah; man, I’m so freakin nervous…!_

_Shorter: Relax dude, everything is gonna be fine; you got this!_

_Ash: Thanks Shorter, I needed that; wish me luck!_

_Shorter: Fingers crossed!_

* * *

One brisk Christmas eve afternoon, Ash Lynx was walking home holding a grand bouquet of red and white Christmas roses. A cool, wintery breeze blew past him giving him a sudden chill, but it didn’t last long. The thought of seeing his beloved’s face warmed him up instantly. This was going to be his and his Japanese lover’s, Eiji Okumura’s second Christmas together but the first one in their new home. He patted his right pants’ pocket which held Eiji’s gift to him. Once the blond-haired male arrived at his doorstep, he walked up to the steps, pulled out his key to open the door. “Eiji, I’m back!” Ash called out as he went into their house, closing and locking the door behind him.

“Hey Ash; I’m in the kitchen!” a voice called out.

As Ash walked towards their kitchen, the intoxicating aroma of Eiji’s cooking reached his nose. He walked in the kitchen and smiled at the sight. The dark-haired male was busily cooking their Christmas Eve dinner unaware of his presence. To get the other’s attention, Ash cleared his throat, “Hey there, Onii-chan.”

Eiji looked up from what he was doing and smiled brightly. “Ash; welcome home!” He wiped off his hands on his apron and headed towards the other. Eiji planted a sweet, chaste kiss on Ash’s cheek while he asked, “How was your day?”

“Uneventful; I’m just glad to be home.”

“Really because you seemed to be in a hurry when you left this morning. It surprised me; usually you’re not up that early on a non-workday.”

“I just had some errands to run today. By the way, these are for you.” Ash said hanging Eiji the rose bouquet he bought.

“Oh Ash, they’re beautiful; thank you so much!” The Japanese male said taking the bouquet and holding the flowers to his nose. “They smell lovely; I’ll definitely need to be sure to get a great photo of these. First things first though, I need to get a vase to put them in.”

As Eiji was busily getting a vase to put the flowers in, Ash was smiling at him. No matter how much time passes, seeing Eiji happy always made him feel warm inside. He gripped his pocket for the second time feeling anxious. When the Japanese male placed his roses in a vase, he placed them on the dining room table. “There, that’s a perfect place for them. Don’t you think so, Ash?”

“Hmm…oh yeah, they look great there. Of course, you’re lovelier than they are though.” the green-eyed male replied hugging his lover from behind.

Eiji nestled in Ash’s warm embrace as a loving smile arose on his face. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

“Funny, that’s what I always say about you. Great minds things think alike I suppose.”

“I guess so.” the Japanese male said giving a small chuckle. “Well, I better get back to finishing our dinner.”

“I can help you if you’d like.”

“Thanks Ash; you’re the best.”

“Naturally.” the blond said looking smug while rolling up his sleeves to assist Eiji.”

* * *

After their dinner was finished, Ash and Eiji fixed their plates and sat at their dinner table. They gave their blessings for the food and started eating. While they did, they engulfed in friendly conversation. Once their bellies were stuffed with their Christmas eve dinner, they cleared the table, put away leftover food and washed the dishes. After that was done, Eiji decided to make them some hot chocolate. While Eiji was preparing it, Ash was over at the living room window starting out of it. As he was, he noticed snow start to fall. White flakes started to blanket whatever it fell on.

Just then Ash felt a heated mug lightly graze his cheek. The green-eyed male jumped at the action before turning to see Eiji smiling at him. He was holding two Christmas mugs of cocoa with steam rising from them. “You are one distracted guy; it seems like you mind is elsewhere.”

“Not at all; I was just admiring the snow is all.” Ash said grabbing one of the mugs and taking a sip of the warm beverage.

Eiji happened to look out the window and saw the snow fall. “Oh wow; it looks like we’re going to have white Christmas this year.” he said in amazement.

“Looks like it.”

“Come with me.” Eiji took Ash’s free hand in his and led him to their living room. At the center of it was a tall fake pre-lit evergreen Christmas tree. It was decorated with red, green and gold ornaments and a shimmering gold star was placed on the tip of it. Around the bottom of the tree we’re Christmas gifts neatly wrapped. Eiji placed his mug on the living room table and went over to the tree to get a present.

Ash placed his mug next to Eiji’s on the table and gave the other a perplexed look, “What are you doing, Eiji?”

“Well I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I’m going to go on ahead and give it to you.” The Japanese male handed Ash a rectangular shaped gift wrapped in silver wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. “Merry Christmas, Ash.”

“Thanks, Eiji, but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know but I wanted to; I really hope you like it.”

Ash took the gift from the other. He looked up to see Eiji looking at him with such anticipation in his dark doe eyes. The blond shook his head with a grin as he started opening his present. Once he tore off the wrapping paper, Ash opened the gift box and it in was a brown leather-bound album. On the cover was a photo of a sunrise placed in the window with a jade colored gemstone placed underneath it. Ash opened the album and his green eyes widened at what he saw. Ash saw on every other page was a copy of a poem and next to each one was photos Eiji taken of landscapes, specific items, etc. However, what touched Ash the most was the poems in the album were the ones his brother, Griffin Callenreese wrote to him when he was in the army. This gift completely touched the blond’s heart. He looked at Eiji with a thankful smile and said, “Eiji, this is truly an amazing gift; I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I know how much your brother’s poems mean to you, so I wanted to preserve them so you can keep them forever. I did my best to use photos that tried to capture what each poem was about. I really wanted to give you something special to show you how much you mean to me, Ash.” the Japanese male said with a heartfelt smile.

A thousand words couldn’t describe the bliss Ash felt after hearing what Eiji said. It was as though he was falling in love with him all over again. After hearing this, Ash started to gain the confidence he needed to do what he’s wanted to for a long time. He placed his gift to the side and sits next to Eiji. He gave the other a loving smile as he said, “Eiji, there’s something I would like to say before I give you my gift.”

“Oh, okay then; by any chance, does this have to do with why you seemed a bit distracted tonight.”

“Here I was trying so hard to hide it, but I guess I can’t get nothing past you.”

“Come on Ash, you should know by now I can always tell if something is on your mind; is something wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong per-se, I just have something important to say.”

“Alright, what is it?” Eiji asked, curious as to what his lover wanted to tell him.

Ash took the other’s hands in his and stared deeply at him. “Eiji, you’ve become someone special and irreplaceable to me. When we first met, you treated me like a regular person. Despite my looks, reputation or what others say about me, you saw me for me. You are always there by my side, whether I’m happy or sad or at my strongest or weakest. Your smile always brightens my day no matter how I’m feeling. You’re also kind, considerate and compassionate. Sometimes I think I’m not deserving of you, but at the same time, I never want to let you go.”

Eiji was extremely touched at the green-eyed male’s words. Warmth filled his heat while listening to what Ash had to say. “Ash, you’re so sweet., I…”

“Please, let me finish Eiji. Ever since we started dating, no probably even before then, I saw you as the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” Ash reached in into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and while holding out the velvet box. He opened it revealing a 14k rose gold engagement ring with a ½ CT round diamond in its center standing tall on a four-prong setting. There were small round accent diamonds lining each side of the diamond center.

The Japanese male placed his hand over his mouth in surprise, “…Ash are you…?”

“Yes, I am; Eiji Okumura my one and only, would you do the honor of marrying me?”

Tears came to the brim of Eiji’s eyes as a brilliant smile arose on his face. He nodded his head as he replied happily, “Of course I will!”

“Really?!”

“Yes, a thousand times yes!”

Ash smiled with relief as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Eiji’s ring finger. Once it was on his finger, Eiji stared at the jeweled accessory in awe. “Ash, this ring is so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it, but…” At that moment, Ash lifted Eiji up in his arms and gazed at him with such tenderness. “you’re more beautiful to me.”

Eiji smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Honestly, is there no end to your flattery, Ash?”

“When it comes to you, no. Be expected to receive more of it once we tie the knot.”

“I’m looking forward to it, future husband.” Eiji said with an angelic smile plastered on his face.

“I certainly like the sound of that; I’m looking forward to when our marriage becomes a reality. I’m going to do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“As long as you’re with me, I’ll always be happy.”

“Right back at you, Onii-chan.” Ash replied before he and Eiji shared a warm loving kiss as a happily engaged couple while the Christmas snow fell outside their humble home.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic! I meant to have it posted before or on Christmas, but time got away from me and the idea came to me at the last minute. About a week ago marked the anniversary of the final episode of Banana Fish being aired which left us all with a lot of broken hearts. Due to that, I wanted to post something happy for our favorite pair or what I like to call, what should've been! Let me know what you guys think and I hope you all have a very Happy Holiday!!!!


End file.
